legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Signature
A signature (sigs or siggys for short) is how someone types their username at the end of their posts. The majority of higher-ranked users have signatures. The signatures go at the bottom of a post to show who posted it and to be creative in the crowd of users. There are also some topics where you can ask "signature makers" for a signature with your name, like "Custom Signature Shop," "The Signature Shop," or "Free Custom Signature Service." Sometimes these shops will include an option to pick the style, such as "Inventor" or "Random." There are hundreds of different types of signatures. In the new Message Boards there is an auto-sig feature; which means that your sig is added to the end of your posts automatically. Main types of signatures Signature A normal signature is just the username with no major changes or has just has the numbers of the end taken off. It also might have special ASCII (non-Unicode) characters or emoticons. Example: "~MrMaracaMan~" Abbreviated Signature An abbreviated Signature is of letters that relate to the username or have parts of the username cut out. Some posters also use a '-' in front of the signature itself. Examples: *“Roa” - Rock-o-Ages *"-Rocks" - Starwarsrocks2012 *"-The Dude" - Dude777477 *"-Dwarfy" - Dwarfminefan580 *"MC1" - Man.city1 *"-Bug" - 1999bug *" MKM " - Miakittymoon *"❖THQ❖" - TheHarleyQuinn *"Tim" - Tim9740 Symbol Signature A symbol signature consists of symbols used to spell the username. A user must use Unicode characters to create signatures like this. To access Unicode characters: Windows: Start Menu > All Programs > Accessories > System Tools > Character Map, or use an online chart. Mac: ' Use an online chart. '''Other: ' This can be used with both, but is a very poor way of finding Unicode characters. First, make sure NumLock is on. Second, Hold down Alt and hit a number on the '''Numpad. Different combinations give different combinations. for example, in Windows: *Alt - 1 : ☺ *Alt - 2 : ☻ *Alt - 3 : ♥ *Alt - 4 : ♦ *Alt - 5 : ♣ *... Etc. *also this website smileys for facebook *also this website Encool tool - generate cool text with symbols - fsymbols Note: Character Map and this method do not provide all the Unicode characters. To access the full spectrum, use an online chart. Examples: *"––––\/\/∑®†¥§––––“ - Wertys761 *"Ɩɛɡσʄɑɳɣσɗɑ" - Legofanyoda *✰ŁĔĠÔ●ṀÎЙÎҒÎĜ✰ - Lego.minifig *"ŘǾ¼Å$/\/\ÄÎÏ" - Roxasmatt *♫▓▒░♪Ƈᾶᶇᶑʯᶃỉᶉᶘ♪░▒▓♫ - Candygirl4177 *░▒▓█yëااôwbْôy2001█▓▒░ -Yellowboy2001 ASCII Signatures Some signatures use special characters found on the keyboard like: (,),{,},^,*,\,/,|,¬,`,¦,€,<,>,@...etc. Example: ~-|-| |) /\ \/\/ | * *, 759-~ Is HaloDawg759's signature. |<€P£€|2$ Was Keplers' signature $|(3|_3+0[]\[] (|_0[]\[]3 >< Is SkeletonCloneX's signature |) | |) |\ | | Is R.I.P.'s signature Some signatures use characters found on the keyboard AND are abbreviated. Example: -|-|)-(-(|- -|-|)--)-|- is IndianaBonesSulfrix9's signature. \/\/ I I( is Wiktorsz' signature. ~{/-\ |_ 1}~ is Adamlenton1's signature. Badge Signatures Many times when a user receives a badge from the Badges Office, they will have it made into a sig so they can show it off. Examples: *¨‘°º◎нίgн qυαℓίту ρσѕтєя◎º°‘¨ - Lego.minifig *▪□■░ѺᵾᾳⱡἶҬу Ᵽỗᵴᵵ℮ᵳ░■□▪ - Candygirl4177 Mod Signatures A couple mods have been known to "order" a signature at one of the many sig shops. Example: *▪◦●◘₳ᶃᵿᶏᵳĭőş◘●◦▪ - Aguarios, made at "The Signature Shop" by Candygirl4177 *▐ḈΩḉΩⱭ℮ⱱἷ∫∫℮▌ - Cocodeville, made at "The Signature Shop" by Candygirl4177 (There are boxes at the ends) *Mojo_Sansibar - Mojo Sansibar, made at "Jarr2003's Signature Shop" by Jarr2003 (Actually his second costumer) Fancy Signatures Colored signatures are used by many users. It is inserted into the signature by the means of HTML coding. To get spaces, look here: Spaces in Signatures -Keighlian To get a coloured signature (and bold, or underlined, or large, or a different font, etc., etc.) you'll need to use a bit of simple HTML code. HTML stands for "Hyper Text Markup Language," and is the code all webpages are written in - it tells your browser how to display the information on each page, and we're going to use that to our advantage! HTML takes the form of tags; start tags (which let the browser know when to start adding the effect) and end tags (to tell the browser when to stop). You simply add the different tags at the beginning and end of what you want to change! Simple! There is a different tag for each thing you can do with your text, and below I have included a table of the tags you can use in your sig. Just remember to remove the spaces within each tag (except after the word "font") and to keep the quote marks when you add your own font and colour names. --courtesy of SpitfireMad Colored Signatures These are all the number codes for colors. Colors that are not in this list (plus ROY G BIV), like SaddleBrown, Gold, and Silver can be typed in as they are, they require no hex code. *#000000 BLACK *#993300 BURNT ORANGE *#333300 DARK OLIVE *#003300 DARK GREEN *#003366 DARK AZURE *#000080 NAVY BLUE *#333399 INDIGO *#333333 VERY DARK GREY *#800000 MAROON *#FF6600 ORANGE *#808000 OLIVE *#008000 GREEN *#008080 TEAL *#0000FF BLUE *#666699 GREY BLUE *#808080 GREY *#FF0000 RED *#339966 SEA GREEN *#3366FF ROYAL BLUE *#800080 PURPLE *#FF00FF MAGENTA *#993366 BROWN *#99CCFF LIGHT BLUE *#CC99FF PLUM Category:LMB Design